Question: Amanda, Ben, and Carlos share a sum of money. Their portions are in the ratio of 1:2:7, respectively. If Amanda's portion is $\$$20, what is the total amount of money shared?
Answer: We multiply each part of the ratio $1:2:7$ by 20 to make Amanda's part equal 20, and we have \[1:2:7 = 1\cdot 20:2\cdot 20 :7\cdot 20 = 20:40:140.\] This means that  Ben's share is $2\times 20 = 40$ dollars and Carlos's share is $7\times 20=140$ dollars.  Therefore, the total amount of money shared is $20+40+140=\boxed{200}$ dollars.